Voulez vous couchez avec moi?
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: After killing Dale, Sylar's head hurts, and he goes to Mohinder for help. Three first nights in Mohinder and Gabriel's relationship. Mylar.
1. Un

Title: Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?  
Author: SephirothFlame/Makai Goddess Ookami  
Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gabriel Gray/Sylar x Mohinder Suresh  
Warnings: Slash  
Spoilers: Heroes, 1.16  
Word Count: Approx. 762  
Rants: First Part of Three, not too sure if I'm super pleased with it, but, it makes me smile. And the only reason it's in three parts, is because I don't have time to write the rest of it. And, I felt it ended just fine here.  
Summary: After killing Dale, Sylar's head hurts, and he goes to Mohinder for help.  
Disclaimer: I do not actually personally own Heroes, and the odds of me ever owning it are slim to none.

* * *

The first night after they had met - killed, Gabriel corrects – Dale, the dull echoes pounding in their brain had Sylar whimpering in pain. Every little sound was reaching their ears from what felt like a million mile radius. Gabriel was writhing in pain, and there was no way Sylar would be able to rest if he had to put up with it all night. So Sylar did the sensible thing – he went to Mohinder.

The two – one – stood outside of Mohinder's door, reluctant to knock for fear of the explosion of sound it would cause, but being outside was more painful, so Sylar knocked, and Gabriel burst into whimpers yet again. It took a moment for Mohinder to answered, and when he did, they realized he had probably been asleep – or close to it. A confused look passed over his face, and he rubbed his tired eyes with one hand.

"What's wrong, Zane?" Mohinder asked, his voice soft and thunderous in the night air.

"I think I'm dying," Gabriel whimpered out, and Sylar let him. Gabriel was far better at being pathetic then he was. "Can I - ?" He asked, glancing past Mohinder's shoulder into the Indian's room.

Concern crossed his face, and Mohinder stepped aside letting them enter. Gabriel trembled, and was almost positive his knees were going to buckle. Mohinder must have saw, or guessed what was happening, and with a firm grip on their upper arm, led him gently to the bed, gesturing for them to sit. Mohinder pulled up a chair, sitting across from them, putting a hand to his forehead, a worried expression set upon his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, and Gabriel whimpered in pain. "Lie back." Mohinder ordered. Gabriel listened. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"My - " stomach, Sylar said, " - stomach," Gabriel whimpered yet again. And your head, Sylar ordered. "And my head..."

"One second, I think I've got some aspirin," Mohinder said softly, and stood to go root through his bag.

They had already tried taking aspirin, and it hadn't done a damn thing. Sylar wondered if they would overdose by taking any more, but the thought worried Gabriel. The watchmaker wouldn't swallow it if he thought they were going to die, and they needed to. It was part of it. Just like the stomachache. Mohinder would catch on too quickly if just their – Zane's - head hurt.

"Here." Mohinder returned, handing a small pill to Gabriel, and the watchmaker swallowed it as gratefully as he could manage. Gabriel closed his eyes, attempting to concentrate on anything but the indiscernible, booming echoes in their head. "Did you eat something bad?" The Indian asked.

"I think so..." Gabriel murmured, attempting to sit up and look at Mohinder again. "Only explanation."

"Stay," Mohinder said, nudging him back down onto his back.

"But - " Gabriel started.

Mohinder shook his head.

"What about you?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Mohinder, and the geneticist looked torn between ordering him down again, and letting it slide. Mohinder remind Gabriel of his mother. The thought made Sylar chortle.

"I'll be fine." Mohinder replied as softly as he could. He didn't have to speak for them to hear him. They'd be able to figure it out if only he was mouthing the words. "You. Sleep." He gestured at the pillows, intending for them to sleep on his bed.

"No." Gabriel said stubbornly, and the sharp tone in his voice made him cringe. Damn it, why did he have to be so loud?

"Yes." Mohinder replied.

"Only if you sleep here too."

Mohinder was caught off guard, and Gabriel flushed slightly. He hadn't meant to invite Mohinder into bed with him. Well, he head, but not verbally. His gall had Sylar laughing now, and the sound was painful to hear along with everything echoing into his head. Why did he insist on talking if it meant more pain?

"Okay." Mohinder said finally, and Gabriel was thrown off.

"Okay." Gabriel repeated in a whisper.

Gabriel inched himself up to the pillows, and Mohinder tugged the rumpled blanket from beneath him, tossing it over the watchmaker and friend. He turned off the lights, then hesitated for a moment, before crawling into bed with them. The two lay face to face for a moment, neither speaking. Mohinder's heart was racing, and Gabriel and Sylar both agreed on one thing – what, or rather, who, they wouldn't kill to be able to read minds.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel murmured.

"Don't worry about it." Mohinder murmured back, his eyes closed.

And neither Gabriel nor Sylar did.


	2. Deux

Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gabriel Gray/Sylar x Mohinder Suresh  
Warnings: Slash  
Spoilers: Heroes, 1.16  
Word Count: Approx. 798  
Rants: Second part of three, and definitely the weakest of the three parts, IMHO. Still, it's not too bad.  
Summary: Mohinder and Zane return to New York, only for a minor problem to arise.  
Disclaimer: Well, Tim Kring has still yet to give me proper ownership of _Heroes_, so, no, I don't own _Heroes_.

* * *

The first night back in New York didn't really count as being the first night back, because they arrived at Mohinder's apartment at twenty-five after midnight, and neither of them could possibly stay awake for another moment. That was the point when Mohinder realized Zane lived in Virginia, and didn't actually have a place to stay.

"I can sleep on the couch," Gabriel muttered tiredly, glancing at the couch, then back at Mohinder.

The geneticist waved his hand dismissively. "I can't have you sleeping on the couch, you're my guest." He paused, glancing back towards his bedroom, then back at Gabriel and Sylar, a slight frown on his lip. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."

Always the gentleman, Sylar hummed happily, and the corner of Gabriel's lip twitched in a smile. "I can't sleep on your bed – it's, well, _yours." _Mohinder's face fell, ever so slightly. Gabriel was confused, but Sylar let out a bark of laughter. You insulted him, Sylar informed Gabriel, and Gabriel felt like an idiot. "I mean – it's just, that, it's your bed. In your apartment. I don't mind the couch."

Mohinder smiled politely but shook his head. "I can't - "

"What if we both slept in the bed?" Gabriel blurted out, startling Mohinder. "I mean – it's not the first time. And, it's just for tonight..." Gabriel's voice fell to just below a whisper, but Mohinder looked like he had heard every word. An amused smile was on his face. Gabriel realized he had a nasty habit of asking to sleep with the other man, which caused him to flush a bright shade of red.

"No, I suppose it's not the first time," he mused. "Alright."

Gabriel smiled tiredly, and Mohinder smiled in return. It was weird, this time. Crawling into bed with Mohinder. It was planned, and awkward, and they lay shoulder-to-shoulder, each too tired and shy to talk or roll over. Mohinder's heart was racing again, as was Gabriel's, and the watchmaker was positive even Mohinder could hear it, even without special hearing powers.

"Hey, Mohinder?" Gabriel whispered softly into the night. One week before he'd have been scared to break the silence, afraid the geneticist was asleep, but now... Now he knew. Mohinder was still awake.

"Yes, Zane?" Mohinder replied in an equally soft tone. He turned his head to look at Gabriel, confused, and Gabriel looking at him, smiled in return.

"Do you travel a lot? Like all around the world?" He asked, and realized how childish he sounded.

"I've been to a few countries, yes," Mohinder replied, smiling faintly. "England, Wales, France... Areas in western Europe. It's... beautiful out there."

"Was India beautiful?"

"Not always, but, yes."

Gabriel drifted into silence, staring at Mohinder tiredly, and the Indian stared tiredly back. Even when they were half closed, the watchmaker could get lost in Mohinder's eyes, the beautiful brown colour they were. But saying brown wasn't doing them justice, yet Gabriel couldn't think of a better word.

He asked you a question, Sylar pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gabriel stammered, flushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, should I shut up?" Mohinder asked, a slight tease to his tone.

"No, it's okay, I like the sound of your voice."

He's blushing! Sylar cheered, laughing. Gabriel smiled shyly, doing his best to ignore his counterpart.

"Ah, well, I asked if you've traveled?" Mohinder repeated.

"Nothing outside of Virginia. Well, New York now, but... I've just never had time... or money..." Gabriel's voice trailed off. He'd never really thought about traveling before.

"Ah..." Mohinder said softly, and went back to staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Gabriel asked.

"Parlez-vous français?" Mohinder replied with a light tone.

"Uh..." Oui, Sylar replied. Gabriel blanched. Oui? Sylar nodded. Gabriel was confused, as he was pretty sure 'oui' was yes, and if Mohinder just asked him if he spoke French, then 'no' was the correct answer. "No. Not really?"

Mohinder laughed lightly. Gabriel felt the back of Mohinder's hand brush against his own, and he realized how close they were. A light flush crossed his face, and he stared up at the ceiling. Sylar was laughing at him again, saying names Gabriel didn't care to repeat. He twitched his finger. Mohinder's hand brushed against his again, and their fingers entwined.

The geneticist's heart was racing yet again, as was Gabriel's. This couldn't be good for either of them. The heart racing thing. Gabriel didn't mind the hand holding. Gabriel's flushed darkened. He was holding hands with a gorgeous man he barely knew, in the dark, in the other man's bed. He squeezed Mohinder's hand gently, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Mohinder squeezed back.

"Good night, Mohinder." Gabriel breathed.

"Good night, Zane." Mohinder replied.

Gabriel's heart broke.

* * *

Note: As I explained when I posted this originally, the Sylar speaking French while Gabriel can't is just an idea I tossed around with someone in one of my classes. As it's technically Sylar's (Charlie's) ability, we're just going to say the benefit of a super memory doesn't apply to Gabriel. In other words, I'm the author, so shut-the-hell-up. 


	3. Trois

Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gabriel Gray/Sylar x Mohinder Suresh  
Warnings: Slash  
Spoilers: Heroes, s2  
Word Count: Approx. 891  
Rants: Finally, the third part. I had meant to put this up _weeks_ ago, but I'd forgotten I'd had it, and then I had to rewrite it... I don't like this, not really. I'd forgotten what I was trying to accomplish, but I _really_ shouldn't leave a work unfinished, so here it is: part three.  
Summary: Gabriel just wants to say one thing to Mohinder, but go figure he doesn't actually know how to say it.  
Disclaimer: Guess what, Tim Kring heard my birthday was coming up, and after season 2 turned out to be such a failure, he really wanted some new blood on the staff, so he gave me _Heroes_. Seriously, guys. Does it look like I own _Heroes_? I'm driving a '98 Plymouth Breeze. If I owned _Heroes_ I would at _least_ be driving an '05 Chevy Cavalier like the guy down the street does. You know, only with four hubcaps, instead of two. (Or wait, no, that's my Plymouth.)

* * *

The first night Gabriel was back in New York since the explosion wasn't exactly how he had hoped it to be. Especially now, as he was standing outside of Mohinder's apartment, debating on whether he should knock or let Sylar have his fun and just burst the door open. Gabriel hadn't come back to get shot though, so tentatively, he knocked. Sylar could have his fun somewhere else.

They could practically hear Mohinder's confusion as he crossed his apartment floor, it was well after three in the morning, but all weariness vanished from the geneticist the moment he opened the door.

"Mohinder -" Gabriel breathed.

"Sylar," Mohinder snarled, taking an instinctive step backwards to get away from the killer.

He's reaching for his gun, on the desk, Sylar noted, and Gabriel cursed lightly.

"I'm not here to hurt you -" Gabriel started, taking a tentative step forward, allowing Sylar to use telekinesis to close the door.

"I won't let you anywhere near Molly," Mohinder spat out, hand shooting backwards for the gun, only for it to fling to the other side of them room. He scurried to stand between Molly's bedroom door and Gabriel and Sylar.

Mohinder will let anyone into his bed, won't he? Sylar joked lightly, and he felt Gabriel's heart break a little at the thought. I'm only saying – I will kill him, you know.

I know, Gabriel replied. "I wanted to talk to you. No guns. No killing." No brains, Sylar added, somewhat wistfully.

"And why should I believe you?" Mohinder asked, eyes narrowed.

Gabriel raised his hands in defeat, letting his eyes drop. "Because..." He started, his voice trailing off.

He has no reason to believe me, Gabriel muttered to Sylar.

Sylar let out an aggravated sound.

"Because if I wanted to kill you I would have already done so," Sylar snapped at Mohinder, and the Indian took another step away from them. He'd seen what an angry Sylar could do.

"Why couldn't you have just died?" Mohinder snarled, glancing around quickly for anything that could be used as a weapon.

A couch, very threatening, Sylar snorted.

It would be if _you_ used it, Gabriel pointed out.

Now you're just trying to appease me, Sylar practically purred.

He asked you a question, you know, Gabriel sighed.

Oh yeah. Sylar glanced up at Mohinder warily. "I don't feel like dying."

"Oh, and what do you feel like doing?" Mohinder asked sarcastically, edging back closer to Molly's door.

Hadn't they woken the little girl yet? Gabriel wondered. They weren't exactly being quiet.

"I feel like killing you," Sylar replied, in all honesty. The colour drained from Mohinder's face. "Gabriel won't let me though."

Mohinder was probably the only person who had the gall to look confused after Sylar threatened their life. "You are Gabriel."

"I'm Sylar," Sylar spat out, tapping his chest. "_He's_ Gabriel." Here he tapped his temple, and he could see the confusion on Mohinder's face and knew exactly what was going through the geneticist's mind. "We're not crazy."

"I think multiple-personalities is part of the definition of being crazy," Mohinder dared. He seemed to be relaxing somewhat though, with the news Sylar – Gabriel – whoever – had no intention of killing him. "Why are you here, Sylar?"

"Because he loves you," Sylar snorted, and a look of revulsion passed over Mohinder's face.

SYLAR! Gabriel cried, disbelief and betrayal ringing heavy in his voice, and Sylar was almost positive the watchmaker would start to cry. Don't-!

Sylar ignored him.

"I don't-" Mohinder began, then stopped. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no words came.

Sylar took the opportunity to cross the room, and pin Mohinder against Molly's bedroom door, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. Mohinder struggled to break free, but Sylar held him in place.

Now's your chance, dumbass, Sylar snorted.

Shocked, but unable to resist the chance – no matter how awkward and unwanted it was, Gabriel took over.

The kiss softened, and Gabriel was positive Mohinder could sense the change of power within him. He brought his hands up to cradle Mohinder's face, and if it wasn't being forced on him, it would be almost sweet. Tender. He opened his mouth to protest, still, and Gabriel took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Mohinder moved his lips, trying to tell Gabriel to _stop_, and while before he would have mistaken it as kissing back, Gabriel knew better now. But that didn't matter, because it felt _good_.

Gabriel can't remember the last time he kissed someone, let alone a French kiss, but he knows it was long before Sylar decided that playing in the sidelines wasn't enough.

Sylar must have trusted Mohinder to be compliant, because the moment Gabriel pulled away to breathe, Mohinder punched him. They fell backwards, and Mohinder was pinned against the wall, Sylar taking over again, ignoring as a pathetic Gabriel burst into hurt tears.

"What do you want from me?" Mohinder gasped, fingers clutching at the invisible bonds closing in over his throat.

Sylar snorted. "Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?" He joked, a light smirk crossing his face.

A look of abject horror passed over Mohinder's voice as the Indian silently translated that in his mind, and Sylar could only assume where his mind was going with that.

_Et Fini_.


End file.
